


无人之境

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 让我对着冲动，背着宿命，浑忘自己的姓
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	无人之境

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及到一点点爱情向，剩下的可以自己品品
> 
> 注意避雷哦~

一.

那是他一生最快乐的时光。

傅一嘉把粗糙的手放在他头顶摸着他头发，软软的黑毛剃的好似能看到头皮。奇怪的是手不重，也没有压迫感，轻若无物。

傅春生站在旁边饶有趣味地看着他，像个小大人一样靠着家里的木柜子站着，看着自己的父亲对另一个人施以慈爱，但他并不嫉妒。

像这样的事每天都在发生。两人住的很近，有时候傅一嘉忙了，傅春生就被扔到谢远他家里，齐音常常做好饭就看见傅春生从门口晃来，手臂搭在自己儿子的脖子上，逆着光站在那里，规规矩矩地放下书包洗手吃饭。

齐音留着一头短短的头发，有时会穿裙子，傅春生会给她提出一点意见，哪里应该加花，哪里应该留下空白，齐音也完全没有把他当做一个小孩，而结果也尝尝不出所料。

傅春生的眼光是很好的，齐音经常说他有鉴赏能力，长辈理应该都喜欢他，他也默默笑着不作声，有时候两家家长凑在一起，傅春生的母亲胡柏听到齐音的夸赞也颇为自豪，只是最后兜兜转转回到谢远身上。

谢远有时候跟傅春生坐在小灯泡下学习，遥闻那头他的名字飘来，他便知道回到老生常谈的话题——他的审美。

有的时候齐音半开玩笑地说:“也不知道他之后喜欢什么样的女孩子。”

这个时候傅春生会用铅笔敲敲出神的谢远的头，问道:“想什么呢？”尔后定定地看着他的眼睛等待回答。

谢远没有说过，傅春生的眼睛像是黑珍珠，被灯光一照，色泽都是上佳的，没有一丁点的杂质。

他曾经在梦里见过这双眼睛，主人在路的尽头等待着他，一片灰蒙蒙的影子，影影绰绰的声音从那头传来。

他无数次地反省为什么会梦见傅春生，他止住自己所有的年少气盛，在梦里大叫着冷静冷静。连风声都没有，没有风声的夜里，他听到自己的名字在傅春生口中百转千回，听到家长凑在一起谈论自己的未来，看到如黑珍珠般的眼珠在良夜里泛着光。

忐忑而羞窘，带着一丝月光都不易察觉的温暖溜进谢远心里，他冲傅春生笑道:“没什么。”

这句话他后来常常说，每次都在说一种谎言，千种万种凑在一起就变成了真话，时间久了，差点骗过自己。他或许是真的不在乎，真的没什么。

他知一种感情是不配得到回应的，尤其是幼稚如他的年纪，或许只是热血，只是崇拜，并不是情愫，所以没什么。

但是，那是他一生最快乐的时光。

之于傅春生，那是他为数不多记起来会笑的时间，人怎么会越长大麻烦越少呢？他为小的时候拥有这样幼稚的想法而偷偷自嘲。

那时候的冬天，梨花开满北京城，他穿着布鞋在雪里踩着，谢远背着小书包颤颤巍巍走在后面，每次都要迈大步才能从雪里移动，看起来像一只移动的白团子。

那时候谢远刚上一年级，齐音让傅春生去接他，顺便带上她织好的毛线手套，有人骑自行车从他们旁边过，冲他们笑，让他们别走路中间，太危险。

傅春生想，那时候哪有那么多车，就连东西城里都很少有人跋扈地开车乱转，1960年连溥仪都还活着，他有时候会开玩笑说带谢远去动物园看看旧皇帝。

但是傅春生只是开玩笑，他对旧皇帝不感兴趣，他只对未来感兴趣。他深知他的家庭，他的道路，并非少不更事。

北京四中的学制比较短，傅春生得空闲回家负责谢远的作业，谢远偏科有些严重，为了响应号召很多人都投身理工建设，谢远踌躇再三，看着自己满屋子的书陷入纠结，傅春生拍拍他的肩膀说:“不急，不急。”

时间还长，可以慢慢思考。

快乐的时光还很长，可以慢慢思考。

傅春生像个长辈一样那样安慰他，手心的温度却出奇的高，明明透不过衣服，但谢远却在自己身上感知到了温热，他仰头看去，傅春生的那双眼睛又盯着他。

如磁铁一般吸住他，鬼使神差地，他说:“二哥。”

二.

谢仲文被关起来之后，军区大院的氛围就变了，齐音再也没穿过带花的裙子，学校停课那天，谢远回家的路上，看到军区大院的门卫被拉走了，于是军区大院这个地方变得十分微妙，像是若有若无的禁地，只需要有个人来打破。

胡柏的照片被贴出来的时候，谢远还没注意到，直到走过来才又扭头回来看，他怀里抱着一本高尔基的《海燕》，在看到照片后直直摔在地上，书里的纸书签都掉了出来。

那是胡柏最后一次出现在谢远眼前，之后再见，就已经在遥远的公墓。

人命是草扎的，别提一把火或是利刃，只需要人的言语就可以从内摧毁一个人，那坟场从来不是给英雄准备的，但讽刺的是，胡柏曾经的梦想，是憧憬着“做历史上第二个女英雄”

人命随风摇啊摇，摇得飘散四方，遥得支离破碎，后来谢远在陕北的黄土上想去西安看看自己的父亲，西北野院的人给他寄来信说他不要来。一双无形的手在把他往外推，就像当初冰凉的地下室里，傅春生冻得通红的手帮他藏书，无意识碰到他的时候那种感觉。

大人摁着傅春生的头出去的时候，他在后面看着，时间推移，警察拉着已经年迈的傅春生出法庭的时候，他也在后面看着。

他这一生，永远被傅春生往外推，永远追不上，永远不敢追。

命运待他已然不薄，所以要把他的二哥从身边带走，那份得不到回应的情感随着年岁的长大变了味还是变样了，他也不知道，只是他日渐消瘦的时候总会想起他曾经将这种感情紧紧攥在手里，在暗无天日的地下室里盯着对方，黑夜里的肆无忌惮都变成未来心口的一颗朱砂痣。

未名的过往也被他牢牢抓住，关于他沉默不能说的秘密，关于没有风的夜晚，关于两颗黑珍珠，关于懦弱与勇敢。

为什么是勇敢呢？

因为在哪一场不定的梦里，谢远牢牢抓着傅春生的手，他追着跑着，那些面目模糊的人都变得遥远。

他拉着傅春生的手站在齐音面前。

又是那个无风的夜晚，他没有再说“没什么。”

他拉着傅春生的手，像紧紧攥着不肯松开的执念一般拉着。

他对齐音说:“是我二哥。”

让我对着冲动，背着宿命，浑忘自己的姓。

完.


End file.
